


A Video Proposal

by doctorwatsonofhogwarts



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwatsonofhogwarts/pseuds/doctorwatsonofhogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wanted the moment when he proposed to Phil to be special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Video Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic.

To say that Dan was nervous would be the understatement of the century. He was about to propose. To Phil. In front of a couple hundred people.

Why did he let Carrie talk him into it?

Oh right, it would be romantic.

Dan was all for romance, so he thought it to be a good idea at first. Now, mere minutes away from the actual act of proposing, all he wanted to do was run. His palms were sweating, he felt butterflies make a god-damn circus in his stomach and of course he was scared about what Phil would say. What if he didn’t like it? What if he said no?

He saw Carrie in the front row, giving him thumbs up. They were at Playlist Live and were doing an hour long panel – with fifteen minutes to go. It was almost time for Dan to stop Phil, no matter how adorable he looked while entertaining their audience. Dan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as Carrie mouthed ‘good luck’ to him. She, and all of his other friends that were in the room knew what would be happening and were excited to see it (and tease Dan about it subtly). The fans, and Phil, didn’t.

The fans – they knew that Dan and Phil were dating and have been for a long while but he doubted that any of them expected them to get married; not anytime soon anyway. He didn’t care about what they thought as much as he cared about Phil’s opinion of what the next ten minutes would be though.

Mustering up all his courage, Dan brushed his hand against his pocket where the box with the ring was. He stepped up next to Phil, patting him on the shoulder. “Phil, I have something to show you.” Dan said nervously.

Phil paused half way through his sentence, looking at Dan curiously. “What is it Dan?” He asked. Dan tried to ignore Jack and Dean were kneeing to each other and shouting various teasing comments over the ‘ooh’ing crowd of fans.

Dan took a deep breath. “Phil, as you know you’re my best friend and the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I cannot express what I feel for you with words and I can’t sing it either because I can’t sing.” Dan smiled. “So instead I made this video.”

The room turned dark and the projector turned on suddenly, showing a video starting on the wall behind Dan and Phil. Phil looked at Dan in awe, taking his hand and holding it tightly as the video progressed. It was a montage of their various videos and of the ones that they haven’t posted online – all showing them happy and in various stages of the relationship. A piano piece was playing in the background and there were voice-overs of Dan trying to awkwardly explain what Phil means to him.

The crowd crooned and aww’ed along with Phil, who by the end of the five minute video was almost in tears with happiness. He looked at Dan lovingly when the lights turned back on, squishing his hand with his own.

“Phil, what I meant to show you with this video is that you’re a big part of my life and…quite frankly I can’t live without you.” Dan said.

“Dan…”

“No Phil…let me finish.” Dan moved to kneel on one knee in front of Phil, taking the ring out of his pocket. “Phil, you’re the love of my life. Will you marry me?”

“I….Dan, yes! Yes I will marry you.” Phil said as the crowd erupted with screaming and clapping and ‘Congratulations!’. But Dan didn’t care nor did he notice, his eyes were on Phil and Phil only. Smiling widely he stood up and kissed Phil passionately when the ring found its way onto Phil’s finger.

It was the most perfect, best moment of Dan’s life. Well, until his wedding day.


End file.
